Kishigo Random Oneshots
by MegassaTheBomber
Summary: A bunch of random oneshots put together, in dedication of the 2010 year! Dedicated to my lovely friends! Most pairings will be kishigo, or kisshuxichigo, but I may mix it up! Chapter 1: The Changing Room! R&R or thou shalt perish in the rage of fangirls!
1. The Changing Room

**Hello readers! I wrote this small fic out of boredom because I have been stuck at home with school canceled due to this freaking weather! I've been in my PJ's all day so I figured I should get something done! My first attempt at Kishigo. Short but cute, also first attempt of humor, so all flamers welcome! Please don't forget to R&R when you're done!**

Ichigo sighed as she walked into the small changing room. She was told to try on a cute black dress that Mint picked out for her. _"You'll look great in it!"_ she said, _yea you just didn't want me to take the adorable white one I was about to buy!_ Unfortunately for her, Aoyama-kun, her boyfriend was there with her, and said she should try it on.

_**He's starting to get pretty clingy.**_

_So? I love Aoyama-kun!_

_**Yea but does he really need to follow you EVERYWHERE? It's annoying.**_

_Shut up_

She began to remove her yellow shirt when she faintly heard something behind her. She turned around and shrieked.

"KISSHHUU!"

"Why hello there kitten, don't mind me I'm just having a look around."

He said with a smirk. Her face went strawberry red. She was about to transform so she could kick his ass when she heard Aoyama from outside the room.

"Ichigo! Is everything alright in there?" he shouted, much louder then would be appropriate for the store.

_God why me?_

She looked up at Kisshu, who appeared to be trying to keep himself from cracking up on the spot. "Get. Out." she seethed through her teeth as she pivoted around and stuck her head out from behind the curtain that served at a door into the changing rooms. She quickly redeemed herself, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"E-everything is fine! I uh… just thought I saw a mouse that's all!" She lied, looking up at Aoyama's still shocked face, and exchanging glances with mint, who had one eyebrow raised at her.

_**Nice cover-up bonehead!**_

_Didn't I already tell you to shut up?_

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come in and check it out?" Aoyama asked in a worried tone.

_**What a creeper!**_

_Shut up!_

"No thanks! I'll be out in a sec!" she quickly backed up a step so she was concealed once again. "Phew that was a close one." She said with a quiet sigh.

"You're telling me."

"KIISSHHUU!"

**So how'd you like it? Don't forget to review, nice or not nice, I love hearing everyone's suggestions, and other people's opinions of my work!**


	2. Braces

**Hello all! This is my second random holiday oneshot. I apologize to all of you who wanted be to continue the changing room, if you want to PM me I will gladly give you permission to continue it yourselves. Please remember to R&R, this is pretty light so don't laugh! Inspired by my trip to the orthodontist yesterday, oh the pain! Kissuxichigo!**

**Braces**

"Hello koneko-chan!"

"Hn." (Go away.)

"How are you on this beautiful day?"

"Hn." (I was fine until you showed up.)

"You weren't in you classes this morning, I was worried."

"Hn." (How do you know I wasn't in class?)

Kisshu floated in front of her and inspected her, she didn't look sick, Ichigo momentarily froze, the quickly walked around him.

"What is with the harsh mood today koneko-chan? Did that Aoyama boy dump you for a tree?"

"Hn." (Why do you want to know so bad dimwit?"

"Cat gotcha tongue?"

"Hn." (Oh, hah hah, it's a pun, I get it, how funny. Hah hah."

"Oh whatever has happened to my poor koneko-chan's wonderful vocabulary?" he wailed in fake angst.

"Hn." (You want to see a vocabulary? I'll show you a real colorful one!"

"I bet your trying to hold back your temptation to kiss me right?" He asked slyly before continuing. "I'm okay with it so let out your pain!"

"Shut up! OW!" she cried holding her mouth shut.

_Dammit!_

Kisshu looked at her wide eyed before he burst out laughing. She groaned.

_Busted_

"Wow! Hahaha! So you got braces …haha... eh koneko-chan? Nice!" he stuttered out between loud chuckles.

"Hn." (Shut up you *censored**censored* *censored* I'm going to tear of your *censored* and shove them right up your *censored**censored**censored**censored* and then *censored**censored**censored* on your *censored**censored**censored* with *censored**censored* in the *censored**censored**censored* and *censored**censored**censored*

Your *censored**censored**censored* so then you'll have to *censored* side ways! …. *censored*)

**Shot but cute if you ask me! Dedicated to the kid who was at my orthodontist at the same time as my appointment who'll be getting braces in 1 month! Welcome to the gateway to hell mark! Flamers welcome! Also welcoming anymore short one-shot ideas. I own nothing! *censored***


	3. To Love and To Hate

**Yay another one-shot! I hope all you people who liked the changing room will enjoy this one. It's all very light, Kishigo, ichigoxaoyama, aoyamaxmint, and mintxmint. This is a crack one-shot so please enjoy!**

**To love and to hate**

Ichigo absolutely adored her Aoyama-kun. She loved how he complemented her uniform everyday before he went over to see mint. She loved how the first time he came to mew mew café that he'd said that he'd request her every time he came here. She also loved how he'd wave to her whenever she saw him, flirting with mint shamelessly. Ichigo loved her Aoyama Kun.

Ichigo absolutely hated Mint. She hated the fact that her hair was blue, the most stupid of all the colors, and that she always was skipping her shift to go and look at herself in the mirror. She hated the fact that her uniform was blue too, because as mentioned earlier, blue is the stupidest of all colors. She also hated her dog; it was so white and small! Plus it kept tripping her whenever she studied with mint.

Kisshu absolutely loved his koneoko-chan's work uniform. He loved how it brought out her lovely, strawberry red hair, and how it fit her every movement so gracefully.

Kisshu absolutely hated all the attention she got when she wore her work uniform. He hated how the many rude men would just gawk at her and stare like starving puppies when they saw her coming. He hated how they probably all wet themselves every time they visit the café, ordering all the food on the menu just as an excuse to stay in the girly café. How dare they even look at his Koneoko-chan's like dogs, while he respectfully watched her from a safe distance of outside the window!

Aoyama-kun absolutely loved Mint's work uniform, how it suited her petite body perfectly, and how it brought out her beautiful blue hair. He loved the real chances he got to be served by this fair maiden, and he loved how she purposely threw away her recyclable trash, just so he could go and dig it out, and recycle it for her.

Aoyama-kun absolutely hated having to see the annoying and non-environmentally friendly Ichigo. He couldn't even get into the café to see his beautiful mint at work because the poor girl diluted herself into thinking that he would request her every time he came!

Aoyama-kun absolutely loved his trees. He loved the way their leaves sparkled after it rained. He loved how easily he got ticks and infections from hugging them all day, and he loved how quickly he back cramped up from carrying giant recycling bins to plants all day.

Mint absolutely loved her reflection. She loved that no matter what she did or wore, that she would still look fabulous, and that her reflection looked almost as good.

Mint absoulty hated that Aoyama person. She hated how he was always staring at her when she glanced at him. She hated how he tried to encourage her that hugging trees is okay, and that it would make her happy. Yeah, the only thing that he could do to make her happy would be to go away! But what mint hated most of all about him was that whenever she threw away a water bottle that he would jump right in after it then he would recycle it! I mean seriously! Doesn't he know that if she wanted it to be recycled, that she would have recycled it on her own?

**The end! I was super bored when I wrote this, plus writing a FF was on my to-do list so I couldn't just skip it over. Too bad so sad. Please R&R, all flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**


	4. Ichigo's Dream

**Hello my wonderful reading friends! I wrote this while I was drugged with loopy medicine after I went to the orthodontist, so I will say that it is defiantly going to be light, with Kishigo, and pretty much crack! Make sure to R&R! Flamers are my friends! I love your suggestions, and a quick thanks to all you wonderful people who have reviewed my story. (If you like Yu Gi Oh, please check out my friend, wolfgirl97's work, because she's all lonely sitting in a corner crying because nobody will review her stories. If you do review her for me {and I mean well} I'll dedicate a one-shot to you!) Enjoy!**

_What a crazy day._

Ichigo thought as she dressed into her pajamas. She had finally made it home from the café, deciding to go to bed without her dinner, because she knew she'd probably choke on it. It had been the biggest rush of her life, there has some nerdy alien convention in town, and all the nerdy boys wanted to see some café cosplayers (I think they were American)

_Well at least I can finally go to sleep._

She laid her head on her pillow, and pulled the covers over her face, then slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Yeah, that's what she wished had happened. She tossed and turned, attempting to reposition herself more comfortably, to no avail.

That when she got desperate (and I'm talking massive, sleep deprived, desperation!). So she decided to count sheep, who all seemed to have a face that looked like lettuces.

One sheep

Two sheep

Three sheep

Ichigo could feel her body starting to slowly become even sleepier.

Six sheep…

And then mint walked into her thought bubble, dressed in some sort of bull fighting outfit, with another lettuce sheep.

"Oh look, Ichigo is trying to go to sleep." Mint said, looking down at Ichigo. "Baa" said the lettuce sheep.

"We should try to help her." She continued, beginning to smirk. Suddenly a giant ring of fire appeared, and mint had a whip.

"Jump you worthless lettuce, Jump!" she yelled as she cracked her whip.

"Baa!" cried the lettuce sheep as she jumped through the fire over and over again.

"Go, Go!"

Ichigo suddenly jolted up, but she wasn't in her room, she was in a big green field.

_Oh, I must've fallen asleep ._She realized. _Sorry lettuce._

She shook her head, and then looked around at her surroundings.

_Smiling mountains, flowers with faces, giggling sun, all that's missing is a bunch of fatties with TV's on their stomachs. _

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the three strangers walk up to her.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Maybe the hag is finally dead."

"Naw dawg, I can she her breathin."

"Is my koneko-chan sick?"

"Maybe she has a fever or something."

"Ahh! What do we do if she has a fever?"

"Then Kisshu can sleep with her."

"Yay! I get to sleep with my koneko-chan!"

That snapped her back to reality.

"NO F*ING WAY!"

"Ops. She's not sick, too bad."

"Aww!"

She looked up to see Tart and Kisshu. Tart looked normal, but Kisshu was wearing a giant geese costume.

"Hello Koneko-chan." He purred.

She stood up and slapped him in the face, then looked around.

"Hey isn't Pie here too? I was sure I heard him."

"Yah he's right here!" Tart said holding up his cell phone.

"Pie is a cell phone?" Ichigo asked confused.

"No you stupid old hag! The keychain!"

_I am not an old hag!_

Ichigo peered at the tiny cell phone keychain, and sure enough it was pie.

"Sup chickita."

Pie was wearing black, baggy pants and a bunch of gold jewelry. And he looked like how he was talking, like a pimp.

"Yo K-Dog! Do you have my money?"

"Uh… no not yet." Kisshu replied

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, but I'll have it tomorrow, I promise!"

"That's strange, I was almost certain I told you to have it today."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright."

"0.0"

Starting to become bored, Ichigo turned her head to see Pudding and Aoyama playing with some blocks. She got up and walked over to them, ignoring the constant screams of agony coming from the flowers she was stepping on. When the aliens noticed her departure they quickly followed.

"Hey it's Ichigo Na-no-da!" Pudding said smiling as she and Aoyama stood up.

_Well at least they seem normal…_

Suddenly all the lights went out and she couldn't see a thing. She heard a shrill scream that she could've sworn came from pudding as the lights returned. The sun was now laughing like a nut.

She screamed.

Lying in front of her was Aoyama, who was dead.

"Ooh. Pretty boy got stoned!" pimp pie said.

"Hey who killed him!" wailed Zakuro, who spontaneously combusted at that second.

"It was tart in the kitchen with the knife!" Kisshu shouted.

"No it was Ichigo in the field with the candlestick!" tart responded.

"It had to have been pie in the hall with the leather belt!" Zakuro chimed in.

"I know who it was…" everyone gasped and turned to face pudding, the crowd going silent.

"It was pudding… in the library... with the _revolver. _"She lifted her small head to look up, a sick grin was plastered on her face.

Everyone gasped.

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids! And your dumb geese too!" she continued, now shouting.

Ichigo sighed. Now everyone looked at her, which includes Aoyama, with confused expressions."

"Well once you start making Scooby doo references I'm out, how do I wake up?" she asked.

"I guess you could try going to sleep here..." the now defiantly zombie like Aoyama suggested.

"Thanks good idea." Lying down and closing her eyes, only for them to jerk back open when she heard something coming. Suddenly Mint and a lettuce-sheep walked over to where they where standing, and laying.

"Oh look, Ichigo is trying to fall asleep."

"Baa."

"We should help her." Mint continued, a sly grin sneaking its way across her face. Out of nowhere a giant ring of fire appeared, and mint was holding a whip.

"Jump! Jump!" she yelled.

"Baa!" cried the lettuce sheep as she jumped through the ring of fire over and over again.

Ichigo jolted up in her bed in a cold sweat.

_Oh I'm awake, sorry lettuce._

"Eeh? You're finally awake Koneko-chan?" Kisshu stirred, sitting up next to her.

"KISSHU! Why are you... where did you... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" she shouted.

Kisshu laughed nervously.

"Well you looked sick, and pie said If you were I could sleep with you!" he exclaimed.

_Crap._


End file.
